


A Love Story of Two Nerds

by AJDiamond



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promptis Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: My entries for Promptis Fan Week~Now rated M for mature content in Chapter 5.





	1. He's Falling in Love Now (Realization)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me FOREVER to write. I really didn’t expect for it to be this long. I really didn’t. But, here it is, written and edited to the best of my ability. It has been forever since I written a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! (And please spare me!)
> 
> This is an AU, Noct and Prompto are in college. Iggy and Gladio own a coffee shop (So Gladnis is there is you squint.) Noct’s not a prince and there is no pain in this world. *Breathes in* I need them to all be happy, okay? Also, Prompto is the one that realizes he’s in love. There is a purpose for that, that will be revealed in the upcoming days. And yes, everything will be connected.
> 
> I would love to flesh this story out when it's all said and done!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto falls head over heels and he can almost barely believe it.
> 
> Rated T (For language)

**Promptis Week: Day 1:  Day 1: Realization- the moment they knew it was love / ~~Ten Years Later~~  
**

 

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Prompto whined loudly, how could it possibly be 8AM already? He just laid down for a little shut eye. Maybe his alarm clock was broken and was lying to him now. Prompto opened his eyes halfway and glanced at his alarm clock. It was blurry but he made out the time, 8:03AM.

He whined louder and buried his face in his pillow, “Nooo! I wanna sleep. Let me sleep!”  He slammed the snooze button down.

Granted, not getting enough sleep was his own fault. A ten-page essay for his art appreciation class was due today by 12PM and he only had it half finished. He managed to finish the assignment that morning, around 4AM. He had weeks, 3 weeks to be precise, to finish the essay, but he continuously put it off. Blame procrastination or the lack of motivation, or maybe the fact that Street Fighting Kings II had come out a week after the assignment was given. Either way, it just wasn’t done and now it was.

Prompto slowly rose up from his warm, comfy, rollaway bed and dragged himself towards the bathroom, “I’ll brush my teeth, take a quick, cold shower and get some coffee.”

Coffee. That’s what he needed. He needed a least two, strong, large cups of coffee and a chocolate frosted doughnut with sprinkles.  He wasn’t going to be able to make it if he didn’t get coffee and doughnut.

He staggered into the bathroom and flipped on the light, he rubbed his face with both his hands as though he was trying to wipe off his sleepiness. Prompto looked into the mirror and nearly jumped at his reflection he could see. He looked like a zombie. His eyes were bloodshot, dark circles were underneath his eyes. Strands of blond hair stood up everywhere.

“Okay. First things first. Contacts. Can’t see shit without those.” he mumbled, picking up the chocobo adorned contact storage case.

He popped the small storage case opened, and pressed his index finger to the right lens, “Okay, here we g- no!” The small lens fell off the blonde's finger and down his sink drain. Prompto closed his eyes, this couldn’t be happening. This seriously could not be happening.

One of his 500 gil contact lenses fell down the drain. Yeah, that wasn’t a lot to some people, but to him, a college student that was barely able to pay rent every month, it was a lot. Prompto threw his hands up, “Oh well! Didn’t need to see anyway! Way to go, Prompto.” He sighed aloud. “I guess I can just wear my glasses.”

He picked up his toothbrush and turned the faucet knobs… Nothing. He tried turning it again. Again, nothing. His water bill, he knew it was, they had sent him the notice just a couple weeks ago. He guessed they couldn’t wait for their payment till he got paid tomorrow.

Prompto tossed his toothbrush on the counter, “Guess, I’m just getting coffee. That’s only thing that can possibly turn this day around.”

* * *

 

 

He was not only exhausted but now dirty. Well, at least he felt dirty. Luckily, he didn’t smell. He had taken a shower last night when the water had still been on. But his face felt gross, and his teeth felt grimy. Chewing gum wasn’t helping them feel any cleaner either.

“Just think positive things, Prom. It’s going to be fine.” Prompto encouraged himself as he pushed the thick, red rimmed glasses up onto his nose. “You have three classes today, and then the evening shift at your job, and then you can go home and sleep!”

He nodded.  Things weren’t so bad when he thought about it, it was just a rocky morning. He couldn’t let such minor things ruin the rest of his day, “You can save for more contact lenses, and in the meantime, you can wear these glasses. No biggie!” he adjusted his glasses again. “It’s not like they look bad on me! Then, of course, I can pay my water bill in the morning! It’s all good!”

Prompto walked with a little more liveliness in his steps. He got closer to the small coffee shop, conveniently located right by his campus. He could smell the freshly brewed coffee from here, “Ah, Scholar’s Brew, my pick-me-up since my freshman year!”

Prompto jogged the rest of the way there, pushing open the double doors and bounding in. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, nothing beat the smell of coffee in the morning. He looked around the shop and it wasn’t too busy right now either. Perfect.

“Yo, Prompto,” said the big guy behind the counter.  “The usual?”

“Sup, Gladio!” Prompto greeted as he approached the counter, “Actually, instead of one cappuccino I need at least two. One for here and one to go. Venti. Extra espresso.”

“What the hel- Two, with extra espresso? Man, you’ll be bouncing off the walls all day!” he exclaimed. “Were you up late again last night playing video games or somethin’?”

“Ten-page essay. I totally procrastinated on it.” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck. Gladiolus’ laughter filled the small shop.

“That’s what ya get, ya know?” Gladiolus boomed. “I told ya not to get that game till you were done with it, but no, you just had to have.”

“Come on man, cut me some slack. It’s the only joy I have in life.”

“Only joy? Oh geez, you’ve made it very clear to me that you have never gone on a date or had a girlfriend if a video game is your ‘only joy’.”

Prompto flushed in embarrassment, he was so lucky that there was hardly anyone in here. If there were more than just an elderly couple and a woman and her children here he would have been ten times more embarrassed, “I just.... haven’t found the right person yet.” Prompto insisted, crossing his arms. “No one has really… caught my eye. Trust me! I’m a love expert!”

“Uh-huh, sure. Anything to go with your coffee?”

“I am!” Prompto protested, before turning and heading over to his usual table by the window. “I’ll have a chocolate frosted doughnut with sprinkles, please and thanks, Gladi.”

“Yep, should be out in a few!”  Gladiolus informed. “Iggy, we need two Venti cappuccinos, extra espresso! One for here, one to go! And a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles!”  

The blonde sat down, setting his backpack down on the floor next to his feet. He gently hummed and tapped his fingers against the tabletop as he patiently awaited his order, “Two venti cappuccinos with extra espresso? Plus, a sugary doughnut?” a voice questioned behind him.  “Are you trying to crash and burn?”  

Prompto blinked and then looked behind him, “Yeah, well that’s what happens when-”  He paused when he really got a look at the guy that dare question his coffee motives. He was handsome, very handsome. Smooth, pale skin, dark spiky hair that was perfectly styled, a pair of beautiful, dark stormy eyes that seemed to illuminate behind his dark bangs. In his ears, he had the graduate lobe piercing going on. Six glimmering, dark studs of various sizes adorned them.

When had this guy gotten there? Prompto swallowed hard, he hadn’t been there before, had he? He’s sure he would’ve noticed him when he walked in. Prompto cleared his throat and continued, “When you have a late night.”

The beautiful stranger cocked his head, “Lemme’ guess, you were up till about... 3AM working on a project that’s due today. Reason? You kept putting it off.”

He rose a brow, it was scary how close he was to being accurate, “It was 4AM, thank you, and it was a ten-page essay.”

“I was close,” he replied. “I was off an hour and an essay is considered a project, dude.”

Prompto opened his mouth, then closed it. He wasn’t entirely wrong. An essay was “technically” a writing project. He turned away from the dark haired stranger and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He wasn’t going to discuss with a stranger a matter that knew nothing about it. He didn’t know him from the gods.

“I’m going to elaborate on why you put off your essay, chocobutt. Street Fighting Kings II came out and,” the stranger paused. Prompto’s ears perked up, he didn’t know whether it was because he called him ‘chocobutt’ or because he had mentioned SFKII. “You put in hours of gameplay trying to perfect the combos of new and old characters in the game.”

Prompto swiftly turned around, “You overheard my conversation with Gladio! That’s how you know all this!”

He raised his hands in defense, “All I heard was the order that you placed.” he said. “I was probably in the bathroom when your conversation with ol’ Gladi went down.”

“Are you… some kind of mage or something then?” Prompto questioned, leaning forward towards his direction. “How did you know?”

“You know how badass that would be if I was?” the stranger asked, leaning forward as well. “I’d be a Time Mage, hands down.”

Time Mage? Prompto couldn’t help but scoff, “Really, dude? Out of all the types of mages you picked the Time Mage?”

“What’s wrong with Time Mages? They can alter reality. They can use slow, haste, warp, and gravity.” the stranger argued. “Just imagine all the conveniences of being a lord of time!”

“Eh, it doesn’t have that many conveniences.” Prompto shrugged. “If you want convenience, Summoner is the way to go.”

“Summoner? How is being a Summoner, in any way, have conveniences?”  the dark haired boy turned his body towards him. “You think having an overgrown pet by your side whenever you want is convenient?”

“Dude, instead of “warping” to wherever you running late to, you ride on the back of Valefor and soar through the clouds!” Prompto beamed. “Or you could summon an adorable chocobo to get you where you need to go!”

“You like chocobos?”

“I love chocobos. They’re my favorite creature in the world!”

The stranger looked down and let out a small laugh, “Oh no wonder the front of your hair looks like a chocobo’s butt then.”

Prompto touched the front of his hair and then frowned, “My hair does not look like a chocobo’s butt!” He shook his head. “We’re off topic! How’d you know all that about me? With my essay and all?”

The stranger chuckled, which made the boy’s heart flutter a bit, “Observation.” he simply answered. “How I know you were up late; you look practically dead and you ordered two large cups of coffee.”

Prompto fidgeted with his glasses, “Well, I guess that was simple enough. What about my procrastination purpose, Mr. Observation? How did you know about SFKII?”

The other boy got up, flung his backpack on his shoulder, and made his way to his table. His boots clunked against the tile floors as he approached, “Mmm, well,” he said, stopping at his table. “I saw you have the limited edition SFKII pin on your backpack, I have it too. So, I know you have the game.”

Prompto held his breath, this guy was even more handsome close-up. And oh gods he smelled so freaking nice!

“If I’ve been putting off homework because of that game, I know you are too.” He tapped his knuckles on his table. “Well, see you chocobutt. Hope you get through your day alright.”

“M-my hair does not look like a chocobo’s butt.” he protested again.

The stranger flashed him a smile, (and when he did, Prompto swore his heart skipped a beat or two.) and started on his way again.

Prompto blinked, trying as hard as he possibly could to peel his eyes away from him. Though, it was futile. He watched as he paid Gladiolus, as he said goodbye, as he walked out the door, and as he walked down the sidewalk… well, that was up until he looked over at him and smiled at him again. That was when he was able to take his eyes off of him and quickly look in the other direction, Oh gods, he saw me staring at him! He’s gotta think I’m weird. He pressed his lips together. Wait, why am I freaking out like this?

“Here you are, Prompto. Two venti cappuccinos and a doughnut as you requested.” Ignis placed his coffees and doughnut on the table. “Are you sure you don’t want anything with, say, nutritional value?”

Prompto was in a daze, he could feel his cheeks burning and his heart thumping a mile a minute. He had heard Ignis, but didn’t hear him. “He was so cool,” he muttered to himself.

“What was that?” Ignis asked in a puzzled tone. “Are you feeling alright? Your face is bright pink. Do you need a drink of ice water?”

“Water? Hmm, yeah, it is a little warm in here isn’t?” Prompto said slowly. “Yeah, water would be nice.”

“Right away.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, even with coffee in his system, (it was practically running through his veins once he had finished the second cup) Prompto felt out of it.

“When will this feeling go away?” He shut his apartment door, pressing his back against it. “After that encounter with that guy, I’ve been feeling different. My chest is warm and I feel like something is floating around my stomach.”

He shrugged off his backpack and let it fall at his feet, “Maybe it’s because I’m tired and hungry. Moreso tired.”

He kicked off his boots and, went straight to his bed. (It had been calling his name since he left his apartment) The blonde flopped onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He sighed contently, “Time for some shut-eye…” He stretched himself across his mattress, “The best part? I get to sleep in!”

Prompto closed his eyes, but his mind, as it had all day, wandered back to that guy that he encountered at the coffee shop. He sighed aloud, laying on his back and ran his down his hands down his face, “Why am I acting like this?”

He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He didn’t know why he kept thinking about him or why he kept wondering why he didn’t ask for his name. He wasn’t sure why his smile was engraved in his mind or why he was praying silently to the gods throughout the day that he would get to see him again soon.

Prompto’s eyes grew wide. “Wait... am I?!” He quickly sat up, he could feel heat spreading across his cheeks. It was all making sense to him now. The fluttering in his stomach was known as butterflies and the warmth in his chest… that was…

“But, that’s crazy. Something like that can’t happen in real life. There’s no such thing as love at first sight, right? Right?” Prompto covered his face with his hands. “I can’t have fallen in love so quickly...”

Though, what else could this possibly be? He was sure it wasn’t merely a crush or infatuation. He had crushes, thousands and upon thousands, and none of them felt like this. This one was different. (A good different.)

He to make sure though. He needed a second opinion. He needed to see him again.

* * *

 

Prompto ran to Scholar’s Brew the next morning (being a runner, he was at the little coffee shop in no time at all). His heart was full of excitement and his mind was filled with all kinds of scenarios of what could happen. But, when he got there he began to think of the things that may not happen. He thought of all the worst case scenarios, mainly the biggest worst case scenario; him not showing up.

He had to have been pacing and fidgeting with the skull ring on his finger for at least ten minutes. It was only until Gladio called him out when he stopped his nervous behavior, “Gods Prompto, are you going to come in or stay out there and pace all day?!”

“I was coming in, I just… thinking!”

“You think? I didn’t know you did that.” Gladiolus grabbed him by the back of his red flannel shirt and dragged him in. “Get your ass in here, Iggy already made you coffee. He said that you shouldn’t let it get cold.”

“Hey, hey, don’t drag me!” Prompto exclaimed, practically falling in the doors. “Lemme’ go, Gladi!”

Gladiolus let him go and once Prompto was released, his head instantly turned in the direction of the beanbag chair where he had met the nameless, mystery man. But, his stomach sank when he saw he wasn’t there. Maybe he just isn’t here yet.

Prompto pressed his lips and sat at his usual table. He picked up his freshly brewed coffee and took a sip. Yeah, don’t jump to conclusions. There’s still a chance I’ll get to maybe see him.

“Hey, what’s with that look? The coffee bitter or somethin’?” Gladiolus cocked a brow.

“My coffee? Bitter? Preposterous!” Ignis exclaimed from the kitchen.

“No, the coffee’s great as usual, Ig!” he trailed off. “Just great…!”

Gladio folded his arms, “Ya know what you’re going through is really none of my business. But, if you need to talk, I’m willing to listen.”

Prompto was hesitant for a moment, but then figured, why not? What did he have to lose? He had no one else to talk about his situation with anyway. He picked up his coffee and took a seat at the bar. He took in a deep breath and looked at Gladio, “Remember when I said video games were my only joy in life, yesterday?”

“Mm, yeah, why?”

“Well, I think I may have a bigger and greater joy now.” Prompto took in another deep breath and whispered loudly. “I think I’ve fallen in love.”

“In love? What? When? With whom?” Ignis questioned coming from around the corner, looking quite curious.

Gladiolus chuckled, “Didn’t know you were listenin’ in, Iggs.”

“I wasn’t, just merely caught ear of it.” Ignis turned his attention from Gladiolus to Prompto. “Come now, Prompto. Who’s the girl? How recently did you meet her?”

Prompto took a big gulp of his coffee, then let out a nervous laugh, “Yeah, we met yesterday and… who said anything about it being a girl?”

“Oh, so you swing both ways, huh?” Gladiolus nodded in understanding. “Well, then let’s rephrase that. Who’s the guy?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto admitted with eyes casting downward. “I met him here yesterday, and I didn’t catch his name.”

Gladiolus and Ignis looked at him for a moment and then at each other. Ignis spoke up first, “Could it be who we are both thinking of?”

“Hasta’ be! I did see them talkin’ yesterday.”

The two older men looked back at him and unison said, “Noct.”

“Noct?” Prompto repeated.

“Yes. Well, his full name is, Noctis. Gladiolus and I have known him since we kids.” Ignis explained. “He lived here in Lucis most his life but moved to Altissia for a while due to his father’s work. He just recently came back for college. Not sure why he didn’t come back his freshman year.”

“Yeah, he came back… almost a month ago?” Gladiolus looked puzzledly at Prompto. “Surprised you two haven’t met till now, you both go to the same University, and hang around here.”

Prompto thought about it a moment. It was a little strange, he practically knew everyone or at least their faces. He was sure as hell he’d remember a face like Noct’s.

“Noct does go to the private side of IU. Prompto probably goes to the normal side.” Ignis rubbed his chin. “You know, that would explain his behavior change and flushed face when he left yesterday.”

“Well, speak of the devil. Guess we’re going to find out if he’s a love stricken pup or not right now.”

Prompto felt his heart leap into his throat, he peered out the front door behind him. It was him, Noctis. He looked as good as yesterday, no actually… he looked more handsome. Was that even possible, to get handsome in one day? He looked away, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

“G’morning Gladio, specs.” Noctis greeted as he entered the shop.

“Morning.” the two reply.

Prompto suddenly felt Noctis’ eyes on him. He took a large gulp of his coffee as if it were going to calm his fried nerves.

“Morning, chocobutt.” Maybe it’s just him, but Prompto swears Noctis greeted him in a more gentler way.

“Good morning, stranger.” Prompto manages to get out, turning towards him.

“Noctis, don’t be rude,” Ignis scolded. Prompto actually doesn’t mind the nickname all that much, it’s starting to grow on him. “Noctis, this is Prompto. Prompto, this is Noctis.”

Noctis smiled and extended out one of his hands, “Nice to meet you, Prompto.”

Prompto found himself smiling back, “Likewise.” he replied, taking Noctis’ hand in his.

In that very moment that he took his hand, everything felt like it… clicked. There was no doubt in his mind now; he really had fallen in love. As crazy and far-fetched as it seemed, he was already crazy about Noct. He was someone he wanted to be with, he wanted to learn about, to explore with, to hug, to kiss, to cherish. He didn’t want to ever let go of his hand.

“Yeah, it’s obvious,” Gladiolus said to Ignis.

“Quite,” Ignis agreed, with a nod of his head. “This shall be interesting.”


	2. Would You Choose Me? (Sharing a Bed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto loves Noctis and continues to fall in deeper and deeper. But... there are a lot of... insecurities.
> 
> Rated T (for language and mild sexual themes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this was written and edited to the best of my ability. Enjoy!

**Promptis Week:  Day 2: Bed Sharing / ~~ **High School Days**~~**

 

Seven months had passed since Prompto and Noctis had met. Quickly over time, they became closer. They went from meeting up a few times a week to meeting up pretty much every single day. They went from knowing nothing about each other to knowing almost everything about each other. They knew each other’s majors and goals in life, favorite and least favorite foods, each other’s favorite games, hobbies, favorite candy, birthday, family situations, past relationships… They had even shared things with each other that no one else knew about.

Granted, they were still only friends, well best friends, but it was okay. That didn’t stop Prompto from loving him like he did.

It was Friday night, both Noctis’ and Prompto’s favorite day of the week. Friday night was game night at Noct’s apartment (Prompto’s apartment was tiny, noisy, and honestly, just downright embarrassing compared to Noct’s. Noctis’ living room alone was the size of his entire apartment.). They would order take-out and play video games late into the night, usually until 2AM. Tonight’s games were The Legend of the Dragon Warrior and Space Defenders V.

Prompto quickly discovered that night, Noctis was hella good at, The Legend of the Dragon Warrior, but absolutely terrible at Space Defenders V. The guy couldn’t aim to save his life!

“L-look out!” Prompto exclaimed, leaning towards his left.

“I got it!” Noctis replied, leaning with him mashing the buttons on his controller. “Oh shit! Shit!”

“Gimme the controller, Noct! You definitely don’t ‘got it’!”

Prompto reached for the controller, and Noctis moved his hands, “Stop, you’re going to make me lose, Prom!”

“You mean like how you’re already losing already? Look at your health is depleting every second we-” He leaned back. “Pull up!! Pull the hell up!”

“I am pulling up!” Noctis argued, practically breaking the thumb stick.

“Look out for the…” Prompto watched the spacecraft on screen explode into millions of pixeled pieces, “Asteroid.”

Prompto sighed and leaned his head back against Noctis’ love seat. “How is someone who is good at literally everything, so bad at an arcade game like this?”

“I got to level 10, though!” Noctis tossed the controller in Prompto’s lap, he was flushed with embarrassment he thought Prompto couldn’t see. “I bet you can’t get any higher than that!”

Prompto turned his head and nodded at him, “I can. I beat the whole game, twice and have the high score of 3,767,900. I died only three times out of the ten possible times you can die.”

The other boy turned his head, “Y-yeah right! I’ll believe it when I see it!” The blonde was silent for a moment as he stared at the back of his head. He smiled fondly, Noctis was cute when he was embarrassed like this. It was such a rare feature he showed.

“I’ll bring my console with me one night.” he told him, poking the back of the shoulder.

Noctis looked back over at him, “Better, or I’ll think you're lying.”  

“And when has your ol’ pal Prom, lied to you?” Prompto lifted his head. “Never, not once. I’m an honest young man.”

His friend shook his head and laughed, “I mean, I guess you’re not wrong.” Noctis stretched. “Mmm, getting tired.”

Prompto looked down at his phone to check the time, then he looked back at him, “Already? It’s only 11:45PM.”

“Unlike you, chocobutt, I had exams all day. Four to be exact. Exams take a lot out of me.”

“I forgot you have exams like every other month Mr. Elite University Student.”

Yes, unlike Prompto, Noctis was in the elite classes at their university. Only people with above average grades, with money, or both (which this was Noctis’ case) could get in these special classes. Prompto neither had the grades or money, so he was just in the regular university classes. Which he didn’t mind that much, elite classes were a lot tougher than regular classes. He had no idea how Noct did it, regular classes were tough enough on him. He supposed it was just yet another amazing feature about him.

“Well, if you’re planning on heading to bed, I best better be heading out,” Prompto said, uncrossing his legs. “Don’t want to be the one that makes Noctis all grumpy at the world by depriving him of his beauty sleep.”

Prompto got up to turn off the game console, Noctis spoke up, “Prom, why don’t… Why don’t you stay the night? You’re welcome to stay.”

Yes, that’s right. Even though they were best friends, Prompto had never spent the night Noct’s place. He refused every time Noctis had offered.

Prompto wanted to, he really did, but the thought of being alone late at night with Noctis made him nervous. He would never force himself on him, no, never in a million years. But, he felt as if he would say something to him that would be offline or weird in the midst tiredness or something. Even if Noctis never saw him a romantic light, (why would he be romantically interested in him anyway?) he wouldn’t want him to go away and be out of his life completely.  Just the thought of him not being there hurt him to the core.

Noctis continued, “I mean we’re friends, aren’t we? Friends can stay over at each other’s houses.”

The blonde nodded, “Well, yeah… but… I-” Prompto cut himself short. He had to think of an excuse fast, but nothing was coming to him.

“You can even sleep in my room. You don’t have to sleep out here.” Noctis told him before another yawn escaped him.

Prompto threw his hands up in defeat, “Okay, okay. I’ll stay... until you go to sleep.” he turned towards him. “No point in watchin’ you sleep. I mean I’m not going to sleep, I’m not even tired yet.”

“I’m starting to think you hate me a bit, chocobutt.” he said, pushing him in the direction of his room. “Just can’t stay the night with me, your best friend.”

Prompto stumbled forward a bit, “What a crazy notion, Noct. You may suck at one of the first video games I’ve ever played, but I could never hate you.”

“Can it!” Noctis pressed his hands into his shoulders, marching them into his room. Prompto laughed, briefly forgetting that he was now entering the room of potential (gods, hopefully, one day) lover. It was only when he heard the door close behind them, he realized where they were.

Within moments, Prompto’s hands began to shake, his throat became dry, and his mind was racing.

“Speaking which, have you ever been in my room? I don’t think you ever have.” Noctis walked past him, beginning to pull his shirt off.  Prompto’s eyes widened as Noctis’ toned stomach, chest, back was suddenly,  _ **so very suddenly**_ , revealed.  _Holy. Gliding. Chocobos!_

He had to press his lips together to keep his tongue from darting out and running across them. Never had he wished more that he had his camera with him. The types of shots that he could get now.  

 _Gods, did I just go there?!_ Prompto covered his mouth with his hand, he could already feel warmth spreading across his cheeks. He couldn’t stop staring at him, (he was so lucky that Noct was facing away from him) his eyes roamed up and down his backside. He swore to the heavens that Noctis was literally the most beautiful human being in the world. Whoever thought or said otherwise, could kiss his freckled ass.

_Click… click…_

Prompto’s ears perked and his eyes went lower, watching Noctis undo his belt and take it off. Oh! His pants were coming off now. The blushing blonde turned away quickly, he couldn’t dare watch him take off his jeans. He already knew that Noct’s ass looked great in those jeans he was wearing, (and not to mention feel great in them. He may or may not playfully, maybe sometimes deliberately, smack his ass a couple times… a few times… whenever the hell he could.) but to see him without them… he wasn’t sure his heart could take it.

_Ziiip!_

Prompto’s heart felt like it was going to burst. He listened as Noct took off his jeans and tossed them in the basket with his shirt. How could Noctis act so calm stripping off his clothes in front of him like this? He could only imagine… only imagine what he looked like now.  

“You got awfully quiet,” Noct paused, then snorted looking towards him. “Prom, what are you doing?”

“I’m just admiring this great paint job of your room! You know me! This starving artist loves to appreciate a great paint job!”

“But… my walls are all… gray.” Noctis began. “How could you appreciate such a dull color?  I mean, I like darker colors, but you… you’re more of a bright color kinda guy.”

Prompto glanced over his shoulder, making sure he was dressed again. He caught him in the middle pulling a pair of black sweats over his hips. Praise gods. He was a hundred percent sure that he would have to leave if Noctis would have ended up just wearing boxer shorts.

“Yeah, I dig bright colors mostly, but there ain’t nothing wrong with darker colors.”  He turned back around and gave a small smile. “As a matter of fact, if I learned anything from being an artist slash hobby photographer when you combine certain bright colors and dark colors you make one hell of a masterpiece.”

“Oh, I know. I can tell by the work and photos you’ve shown me.” Noctis climbed onto his king sized mattress. “I think you’re a great artist already.”

Prompto ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “Thanks.”

“Nothing but truth,” He yawned, pulling back his black comforter and gray satin sheets. “Are you seriously just gonna leave after I fall asleep? What if it takes me a while?”

“I doubt it will take you a while. You’re out like a light in ten minutes or less.” Noctis rolled his eyes, Prompto shrugged, sitting down in a nearby chair. “I’m not wrong, am I?”

“Shh, sleeping.” He covered himself up and rested his head on his pillow.

Prompto couldn’t help by laugh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As predicted, five minutes after Noctis’ head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. It wasn’t predicted, however, that in only minutes after, he would be out too. Maybe watching Noct sleep made him sleepy himself or maybe he was more tired than he thought. Either way, he hadn’t seen that coming.

Another thing he hadn’t seen coming was the situation he was in now. At some point, he had woken up and gotten into his best friend’s bed. Because now, in this current moment, he laid right beside him holding him close. His arms were wrapped around his waist and Noct’s head rested comfortably against his chest, his hands gripped Prompto’s shirt.

The look of utter shock that was on his face (and he was a million percent sure there was a look of shock on his face)  when he had woken up that morning was most likely, completely priceless.  He almost screamed but didn’t because of the sleeping person in his arms. He didn’t have the heart or nerve of waking Noctis up, he looked so peaceful, so comfortable.

Prompto glanced over at the clock, it was almost noon. Knowing Noctis, he probably wasn’t going to get up for at least another hour or so. He was stuck in this position, stuck with Noctis in his arms. Stuck with his head resting on one of his many pillows that… smelled so nice. Stuck with his legs tangled up with his… brushing his fingers every so lightly against his lower back… listening to him to breathe… burying his face in his dark locks.

Was this really a “situation” so to speak? It was more like a fantasy come true. Well, at least one of a plethora fantasies.

Prompto scooted back a bit to get a better look at Noct’s sleeping face. He smiled gently, his heart swelled with emotion that only Noctis could fill his heart with. He lifted a hand up to his face, brushing away his bangs, “Is it weird that I think you’re extremely pretty at times?” he whispered. “You’d hit me if I called you pretty most likely.”

He stared into the face of sleeping man beside him, his eyes lowered slightly, “It’s not fair that you even get to look good even while you’re sleeping.”  His fingers lightly brushed down his cheek. “Totally not fair Noctis Lucis Caelum. Why do you get to be so perfect?”

Prompto bit his lip, resting his hand on his cheek, “It makes me wonder would you even consider… a guy like me to be your lover?” he paused. “I’m not strong or super smart or good with people. I’m not the best looking either.  I’m not perfect, not like you. No, I can never be like you.”

That was one of the main reasons (yes there were at least ten other reasons) that kept Prompto from confessing his feelings to the man. As Prompto learned more about Noctis and of his luxurious life, as he learned that he was used to only the best of the best and nothing less would do… he felt… as though he wouldn’t be good enough for him. Not as a lover, supporter, and sometimes he doubted himself as a friend.

Tears filled his eyes as his fingers spread across his back, “If you chose me Noct if you even considered me. I’d be the happiest guy alive. I… I would cherish you for the rest of my life.”

He closed his eyes, “Gods… see what you’ve done to me? Made me feel all this mushy, goopy stuff.” Prompt chuckled softly, brushing his thumb against his cheek. “Video games were the love of my life, then your ass came along.”

Noctis let out a content sigh and wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist. He felt slender fingers curl into the back of his shirt.  Overwhelmed with emotion, Prompto in return pulled him in close again, embracing him tightly. He buried his face into his dark locks, tears escaping his eyes.  _I love you… gods I love you so much._

Prompto knew it was probably going to be awkward between them when Noct woke up. But for now, he was going to treasure and cherish this moment. Afterall, he may never get another like it.


	3. A King's Confession (Late Night Talk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pining, oblivious Noctis finally decides it's time for a talk with a certain chocobutt. (I'm a day late, but it's better late than never)
> 
> Rated T (for language)

Day 3: **Late Night Talk** / **~~On a Date~~**

 

The statement was sudden and blunt, but it wasn’t unusual for Noctis’ behavior though. He had always been that way, ever since he was a kid. When something was on his mind he spoke up. If he felt a certain way about someone or something, he showed that emotion.

“I think Prompto might have feelings for me...”

Gladio just stared at him, giving him an, ‘are you serious, right now?’ look. Noctis cleared his throat and shifted in his barstool uncomfortably, maybe he was too blunt. Or maybe his statement was a little too far-fetched. He tried again, “I said, I think Prompto…”

Gladiolus raised his hand, “No, no, no, I heard what you said,” He folded arms and sighed. “And how’d you figure that, Noctis the oblivious?”

“What do you mean oblivious?” he questioned.

“You’re kiddin’ me right?”

“No, I’m pretty damn serious. You know I’ve been serious about Prom since the first time he ever saw him.”

No, the coffee shop hadn’t been the first encounter that Noctis had with Prompto. Prompto had no idea about them, though that was only because they weren’t times they interacted. They were times where he admired him from afar.

The first time was when he was lost on campus. While trying to find his way to the other side of the campus he saw the blonde on his knees. At first he thought he was hurt or something, but in the end, he was taking pictures. Of what, he didn’t know, he didn’t think he cared at the time. He was just so stricken by him.  He almost ran into a tree because of him.

The second time was when he was heading home for the day.  The art class from the other side of campus was having class outside. A row of seventeen students, including Prompto, were painting diligently on their canvases. Prompto seemed the most focused of them all, he had such a serious and determined look on his face. Paint covered his face, hands, and pants. He remembered how his heart skipped a beat. He’d never seen someone work on something so… passionately.

He guessed for him… it was love at first sight. Prompto’s beauty and his passion was a rare and wonderful combination.

“Prompto has been into you since you finally got the guts to stop gawking at him and actually talk to him.”  Gladiolus went around the counter and up to the front door. “He spoke to you once and that’s all it took.”

“Gladio, shouldn’t it be Prompto telling him that? We did say that we would keep this quiet.” Ignis chimed in.

Gladiolus unlocked the door and flipped the ‘closed’ sign to ‘opened’,  “He asked though!”  

“True, but we mustn’t butt in in others affairs. Especially their love affairs.” Ignis turned to Noctis. “But, since you know now... honestly Noctis, you haven’t noticed Prompto’s gestures towards you? They aren’t so very subtle.”

Noctis heart was thumping in his chest, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was he that oblivious? Could he really not take a hint? “Ah, can you name me off some?”

“Well, there’s the times he’s paid for your coffee beforehand, the times when he’s gotten you small gifts. Such as the ‘friendship’ bracelet you’re wearing on your wrist.” Ignis began. “The times he’s given you half his lunch when you forget to bring yours. The fact he constantly taking photos of you or photos of you and him. The time he took care of you when you were sick.”

“He goes to your place all the time. You two meet here for coffee every day on the weekdays like it’s a damn date! Who’s idea was that? Prompto’s!” Gladiolus leaped over the counter. “We can go on forever with the examples, or is that not enough?”

“And then there’s the fact that we… slept together a couple weeks ago.” Noctis mumbled.

“You did what?!” Ignis and Gladiolus shouted in unison.

“NOT how you’re thinking.”  Noctis retorted, looking away. “Prom spent the night at my place, and… in the end we were… we were holding each other.”

He flushed thinking about it. Prompto was holding him close, and he was clinging to Prompto as though he were some kid clinging to his teddy bear. Yes, Prompto had freaked out, but not as badly as he thought he was going to.

“If that’s the case, it should be obvious how Prompto feels about you,” Ignis commented.  “He clearly wants to be more than just your best pal.”   

“You know what would be a novel idea, Noct? Confess. Your. Feelings. If you don’t you’re gonna lose him to someone else.”

Noctis looked at Gladiolus, “There’s no way I’m gonna lose him, I will fight for him. I will fight anyone who tries to take him from me, I swear.”

“Calm down, lover boy,” Ignis said with a chuckle. “I think if you are going to confess your feelings, then you should do it in person. You’ll want to convey your feelings are clearly as possible.”

“Ah, is that really necessary? I mean I could just text him and…”

“What’s the matter? Scared?” Gladio taunted. “Here I was thinking you were braver than that, Noct!”

“I am not scared! I’ll go to his place and talk to him and tell him everything!”  

“Do tell us what happens, Noct.” Ignis said. “The suspense on how this love story is going to end is killing us.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took him hours to figure out how to confess to Prompto. And by hours that meant. .. the entire day. It was almost midnight by the time he worked up the nerve to finally go over to his apartment and spill his heart out. Luckily, he was still awake, he knew because he saw the lights on in his apartment from the outside. That and the fact that he’s a night owl.

Noctis shifted from foot to foot as he stood in front of Prompto’s door. He was nervous, yet excited. By the end of the conversation, if all went well, Prompto could potentially be his boyfriend… or he could lose his best friend. He took a deep breath, either way, (he prayed it would turn out alright) he had to go through this.  He took a hold of the knocker and knocked on his door.

“Prompto!” he called. “You got a minute?”

“Who is it? How do you know my name? I don’t in let in strangers!” Prompto called back.

Noctis rolled his eyes and kicked his door gently, “Just open the door, chocobutt.”

“I wasn’t expecting you, Noct. You must need something important if you just show up at my door unannounced.” Prompto opened the door. “You could’ve even shot me a text! So, what’s up?”

Noctis gave him a soft smile; looks like the artist was hard at work again. The smell of paint greeted him when Prompto had opened the door. His shirt and hands were covered in various shades and colors of dried paints, “Look at you, you’re a mess.”

“You know me, paint and coffee, it runs through my veins.” Prompto chuckled. “So, what brings you to my humble home?”

“I just needed to talk to you…” Noctis said, his throat already getting dry. “It won’t take long.”

“Oh, okay.” Prompto stepped to the side. “Come on in.”

Noctis walked inside, “Thanks.” He took in a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck.  “So, um, how are your classes going?”

The blonde shut the door behind him. “Good, good. Been putting a lot of effort lately. After all, it’s getting really close to the end of the semester. I wanna finish strong.”

“That’s great. The results of my exams should be posted soon.”

“Bet you did amazing as usual. You are the top of your class,” Prompto sat on the edge of his wooden stool, “Unless if you’ve been making shit up to impress me.”

“I wouldn’t do that, no need to fake things.” Noctis cleared his throat. “Um, have you seen the new King's Knight event?”

Prompto cocked a brow, “Noctis, what’s  _really_  up? It’s not like you to beat around the bush like this. I know you’re not here to talk about school and King’s Knight. We could do that over the phone easily.”

He knew he couldn’t get around Prompto, he knew him too well.  Noctis looked down and nodded, “You’re right.”  

He knew what he wanted to say, it was on the tip of his tongue and his emotions bubbled just beneath his skin. Maybe something like this wasn’t as simple as stating an opinion on someone or speaking out against a situation he didn’t. Or maybe… he just was a coward.

Noctis pressed a hand to his stomach. He was literally getting sick to his stomach over this. He wanted to tell him, he wanted to pour his emotions out and have them out in the open, “I just… I just wanted to say,” he took yet another shaky breath. “I’m…”

Prompto sensed there was something and immediately came to his aid, “Noct, here,” Prompto wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him over to the couch. “You know you can tell me anything, buddy.”

He and Prompto sat down on the couch. The blonde removed his arm from around his shoulders, “Just take your time. No need to rush it. I’m not going anywhere.”

“What I need to say right now, has been avoided long enough,” Noctis told him, clasping his hands together. “I don’t understand why I’m being like this. This is something so simple...”

“Is it something bad?” Prompto asked gently. “I can take it, Noct.”

Noctis looked towards his friend, “No, it’s not bad.”

“Then it must be something good or, good but a tad bad or, so so, or…”

“Prompto, please.”

Prompto chuckled a bit, “Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.”

“I know. You’re such a dork, you know that?”

“The dorkiest. And you sir, try to come off cool and everything, but are one of the biggest damned nerds in the universe.”

“Damn straight. I’m the fucking king of the nerds.”

“Are you gonna find yourself a queen?” Prompto asked jokingly.  “Just imagine your palace.”

His stormy eyes met eyes of bright blue, he let out a gentle breath, “What about… another king?”

He heard Prompto’s breath slightly hitch, “T-two kings, huh? What would be the qualifications to be the other king?”

Any nervousness Noctis had left had just jumped out the window and was falling three stories down. There was definitely no going back now.

He turned towards the blonde, “He has to appreciate all the little things in life. Be crazy about art and photography.  Love chocobos. Be a hell of a partner in King’s Knight. Be able to make me laugh.” He placed his hand Prompto’s cheek, he felt him shiver a bit underneath his touch.  “He has to be passionate and sweet… and the most important thing… he has to have hair of gold that’s styled to look like a chocobo’s butt.”

Prompto closed his eyes, he placed his hand on top of Noctis’, “I think I meet all those qualifications, your majesty.”

“So you do,” Noctis pressed his forehead against his. “Will you be my king, Prom?”

Prompto gave his hand a squeeze, “Ever at your side.” he answered gently, opening his eyes half way.

“I love you, Prompto Argentum.” Noctis tipped his head capturing Prompto’s lips softly with his own. Prompto, without hesitation, kissed him back.

The kiss wasn’t earth shattering, ground shaking,  time stopping, or passionate, like you would see in the romantic films. It was soft and warm and oh so full of love. There soft sighs and their noses bumped every now and then.  It was like heaven and Noctis never wanted this moment to end.


	4. More Than Good Enough (Good Enough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows right after Noct's confession. Noctis learns that Prompto feels he wasn't good enough for him.
> 
> Rated T (For Language)

**Day 4: **Good Enough** / ~~Favorite Trope~~**

 

The two lovers laid on Prompto’s mattress, staring into each other’s eyes and holding each other’s hands. They couldn’t stop staring at one another, smiling, kissing… they were both incredibly happy. Hell, honestly, it was the happiest Noctis has ever been.

It was 1:27AM, they were tired, but neither of them could sleep. They knew they were going to regret not sleeping in the morning but at moment none of that matter. If worse came to worse, they could play hooky, yeah it would taint Noctis’ perfect attendance, but it was honestly whatever.

Noctis ended up staying the night. He didn’t wanna walk the fifteen blocks it took to get back to his place. And if he was going to be completely honest, he didn’t wanna leave boyfriend’s side at the moment.   _Wow, boyfriend_. He smiled more than he already was.

“What are you smilin’ about?” Prompto asked, bringing Noctis’s hand up to his lips.

“Secret,” Noctis replied, enjoying each soft kiss Prompto placed on his knuckles.

“Mmmm, no fair Noct…” He scooted in closer. “You gotta tell me!”

“I was just thinking about... how you admitted you were a chocobutt.”

Prompto pouted, “Noct, you gotta be nicer to me. I’m your lover now, lovers are supposed to be super sweet to each other.”

“You’ve been watching way too many shojo anime, dude.” Noctis teased, flicking his forehead. “I’m still going to call you chocobutt, I will for as long as I live.”

Prompto sighed, “You know, it would just be weird if you didn’t.” he confessed, leaning in and kissing his nose.

“I know it would.”

“So, are there any pet names you wanna use?”

Noctis pressed his lips together and hummed. Was there really any he wanted to use with him? Honey, sugar, dear, and darling sounded too old. Those are pet names that ol’ Gladi and specs would call each other. Babe wasn’t so bad though.

“Babe is fine,” Noctis told him.  “All the other pet names sound old.”

“Dude, I was thinking the same thing!” Prompto said. “All that sugar and honey and dear and stuff sound like names Gladio and Ignis would call each other.”

Noctis burst out in laughter, it was crazy how they were both thinking along the same lines, “Were you reading my mind or something?”

“Maybe we got telepathy going on,” Prompto suggested wiggling his fingers over his head.

“Maybe. Wouldn’t surprise me.” Noctis lifted his head and pressed his lips against his, giving him soft, gentle pecks.

“You,  _kiss_ , know?   _Kiss_ , your lips,  _kiss, kiss,_  are,  _kiss_ , super soft,” Prompto stated in between kisses. “I mean, I imagined they might be. I guess I’ve imagined a lot though.”

Noctis pressed a kiss to Prompto’s forehead, “Sorry, it took me so long to notice your feelings,” Noctis squeezed his hand in his own. “If I would have realized sooner, maybe we would have been together earlier.”

“No, it’s not your fault…” Prompto replied gently, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. “I mean, all this time, I could’ve confessed... But, I was too scared.”

Prompto laid on his back, letting go of Noct’s hand as he did. Noctis propped himself up on his elbows. He was scared to? Why? Did he not come off as friendly as he thought? Maybe his  _romantic gestures_  weren’t as romantic as he thought? Did he think he had a girlfriend? He had talked to his best female friend, Luna, over the phone before when he was around. Did he sound too friendly towards her? Though, he has told him that he just sees her as a good friend and kinda like an older sister.

He shook his head a bit. Hell, the man was laying right in front him, why didn’t he just ask him?

“Why though, Prom?”

“I didn’t feel like I was good enough for you. I didn’t feel like I was good enough to be your partner.” Prompto admitted. “You’re smart, handsome, and well, you’re not bad off. You’re perfect Noct… I don’t have much goin’ for me.”

 

He looked at the blonde with complete and utter shock. He didn’t have much going on for him? What was he even talking about? He had so much going on for him! That and then some. He was talented, so much more creative than he ever would hope to be. His personality was wonderful and… Once again he could be saying this out loud to him.

“Are you kidding me? I’m far from perfect and you have tons going on for you.” Noctis sat up. “You’re talented, you show passion in all you do. You’re kind, you’re always so bubbly and positive.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, I really do.” Noct looked back and smiled. “Plus, you’re pretty damn cute.”

Prompto rolled onto his stomach with the biggest smile plastered upon his face, “On a scale of 1 to 10, how cute am I?”

Noctis pretended to think about it as he rubbed his chin, “Hmmm... On the scale of 1 to 10?”

The blonde shoved him a bit, “Do you really have to think about, you’re the one that told me I was cute. Don’t lower my self-esteem now.”  

He let out a laugh and laid beside him, “I’m messing with ya,” he leaned forward and pressed yet another kiss upon his lips. “I’d say, 100.”

“Whoa, I broke the scale!”

“On a serious note though. Think what you will,” he brushed Prompto’s bangs from his eyes. “But, I think you are good enough. Good enough for me and very much worthy of my love.”

Prompto’s eyes danced with happiness when he heard those words, “Noctis…” He grabbed a hold of his Noctis’s hand and held it tightly, “I’m so happy… so happy to hear you say that.” he said, tears beginning to brim in his eyes. “I thought it would take a miracle from the gods for you to choose me. Yet… heh, here we are.”

The raven-haired boy pulled his lover towards him and wrapped his arms around him, “Here we are. And every time I’d choose you. In this life, in our past lives, in our alternate lives… ”

Prompto buried his face into Noctis’s shirt, “Gods, stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop making me fall deeper for you…”

“Yeah, right back at cha’.” Noctis murmured in his ear.


	5. Ready, but Not Quite (Getting Caught/Apology)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has been craving Noct's love a little too much lately... but doesn't want to force himself upon his boyfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: M (NSFW. Smut and language) 
> 
> I know Promptis week is over, but I still wanted to post this. I decided to combine Day 5 and 6, so I killed two birds with one stone. Ah... man, this was hard to write. I’m not good at smut, but I wanted to write some. I felt I rushed all of these entries... T_T 

**Day 5: ~~Fairy Tales~~ / Getting Caught and  Day 6:  ~~Desperation~~  / Apology** 

 

Since he and Noctis had become an official couple two months ago, Prompto had noticed some changes in himself. The main one he had noticed was that he had been feeling a lot more… needy. He always craved Noctis. He craved his touch and hungered for his kisses. But, no matter how much he touched him or kissed him, it just wasn’t enough for him. Even making out wasn’t enough, it just made him fill empty and starving for more.    
****

He wanted Noctis. all of him.

“Hey, Prom, I’m going to the bathroom,” Noctis said, getting up from their table. “Be right back.”

“Kay. I’ll be here.” Prompto replied with a smile, looking up at him.

Noctis turned and walked towards the bathroom, and Prompto watched. Was it just him or were Noct’s jeans a little tighter than usual? Either way, those jeans hugged him in all the right places. Good gods in all the right places. He leaned back in his chair, continuing to stare as Noctis walked towards the bathroom, practically breaking his damn pen.

“Prompto, do you need some ice water?” Ignis said interrupting his thoughts. “You look a bit… thirsty.”

“I think he needs more than water to quench that thirst, Iggy. I know those eyes.” Gladio said, looking up from wiping down the counters.

“Sh-shut-up guys!” Prompto burnt bright red as he looked down. “Can’t I look at my boyfriend?”

“You have been more than just lookin’ at him. You’ve been starin’ at him. All evening you’ve been giving him the same kind of look.”

“Oh dear. Your lips are chapped. It must be from you biting them so much.”  Ignis commented with a playful grin. “I hope you have some chapstick on hand.”

Prompto wanted to die, had he really been looking that desperate?

“Nowadays I can’t help it,” he confessed. “I always wanna kiss him and hold him and touch him. And…”

“That cravin’ ain’t gonna stop unless you make a move ya know,”  Gladio tossed the rag he was using on the edge of the counter. “I remember I was first dating Iggy. I wanted him in-”

“Do shut-up, Gladiolus.” Ignis shot him a stern look, Gladio rose his hands in defense.

“I don’t wanna rush things though,” Prompto said. “I wanna keep Noct’s feelings in mind too...”

“Considerate of you, Prompto. You’re the perfect gentleman.”

Prompto nodded, he wanted Noctis (oh how he wanted Noctis) but, he wanted to wait till he wanted him too. He didn’t want to be that boyfriend that just decides that they are suddenly going to have sex and pretty much force himself on him. He wanted both of them to enjoy their first time, not just him.

“Babe, I’m hungry,” Noctis called from the hall. “Let’s get some food and go to my place. You’re staying the night tonight, right?”

The two looked to Prompto, and Prompto looked back at them, “Uh, yeah, we can do that.”

“Now, how do you think this will play out,” Gladio commented.  

“I’m sure the story will be most interesting,” Ignis replied, leaning against the counter, looking back at him.

“That’s if they even tell us anything about  _this_  situation.” 

* * *

After stopping to grab food, the two went straight to Noctis’s apartment. Prompto tried to convince Noctis that he had to take his horny ass right back home by 12, but Noctis insisted on him staying the night.

_“You pretty much live at my place, why not stay?_

And Prompto couldn’t argue with facts… nor could he rarely ever say ‘no’ to him.

“We haven’t had pizza and in a long time,” Noctis said, munching on his third slice. “Mmm, but you’re still on your first slice. Did we get a topping you don’t like or something?”

Prompto shook his head, “No, just not that hungry, right now.” He flashed him a smile. “Don’t worry about me Noct. It’s more for you right?”

Noctis laid his food down on his plate and looked at his boyfriend, “You know sayin’ that  _makes_  me worry about you, chocobutt.” He took Prompto’s hand in his and kissed the top of it softly. It sent shockwaves of excitement through Prompto’s body.

He nodded and shifting a bit in his chair, “I’m all good. Promise.”

_And by all good, I mean not good at all._

The truth was, Prompto couldn’t focus on eating, because of him. He was way too focused watching him eat. Slurping up topping when they always fell off, licking his lips whenever crumbs got on them, and one thing that drove him the craziest;  licking and sucking his fingers whenever he got some sauce or cheese on them. (How he was tempted to reach over, grab his hand and do that job himself.) In result, within a fifteen-minute time frame of being there, he got the most massive boner.

“If you say so then.”

“You mind if I use your bathroom? I mean, to take a quick shower?” Prompto asked, gently squeezed his hand.

“Yeah, sure. My place is your place.” Noctis kissed his hand again, “While you’re in there, I can get us a game started.”

The blonde nodded and quickly got up from the table, “Sounds great, I shouldn’t be long, just a few minutes!”

Prompto quickly hightailed to the bathroom, going in and practically slamming the door. He prayed that Noctis hadn’t noticed the tent in his pants. It was quite noticeable (and was now quite agonizingly painful) Prompto felt so guilty getting turned on by something like that. He was eating for crying out loud. Nevermind that, what happened, happened and he had to take care of his… “situation”.

He went over to shower and turned the water on, setting it on warm. He then proceeded to take off his clothing. He quickly lifted his shirt up and over his head and tossed it on the floor. Then he took off his socks, tossing them over with his shirt. Then he went straight for his sweatpants, yanking them and his boxers off in one swift pull. Prompto gasped as the warm air hit his throbbing and ever growing member.  

“Gods,” he gasped. “Just need… to let this all out.”

Prompto opened the shower door, stepped in, and closed it behind him. He sighed softly as the warm water trickled down his body. Noct’s shower was like heaven, his shower massaged and kissed your skin. His shower, on the other hand, beat down on and practically drowned you.

The blonde turned his attention to his leaking cock. He grabbed his length in his hand and began stroking it up and down slowly, he ran his thumb in circles over the tip. He threw his head back and hummed, “Even after this though…! Will I really be… satis-satisfied?”

Prompto closed his eyes and began stroking his cock faster, images of his beloved boyfriend flashed through his mind in the filthiest of ways. He imagined him whining and moaning underneath him, begging him to fuck him, begging him to go harder. He imagined him on his knees, sucking him off, looking up at him through his long eyelashes. He imagined his pretty face having the lewdest expressions on it. He imagined cumming on that same pretty face….

“Oh gods, Noct… Noct…!” Prompto began to thrust his hips forward in his hand. “You’re gonna drive me insane…!”

He moaned softly, he could feel his stomach coil and tighten. He was so close, he was so damn close. He pressed a shaky hand against the shower wall and pumped faster, thrusting back and forth with less and less control.

“Noctis…! Mmm… yes….! Noct…!” Prompto’s head fell to the side. “N-Noctis!”

He squeezed his cock in his hand, stroking it in long strides, “I need you… Noctis!” He moaned out softly… or so he thought.

“You know, I’m insulted Prompto. You come in here to jerk off, yet I was sitting right in front of you.”

Prompto froze, and his eyes flew open. He looked out of the shower door and saw his boyfriend, leaning up against the doorframe of the bathroom with his arms crossed. He could’ve sworn that he was a little flushed too. He knew he was  _most definitely_  blushing.

“Noc-Noctis!” Prompto stammered. “I-I mean I just! When did you get in here?”

“A moment ago, when I heard you moaning my name.”

Prompto was sure if he could get any redder he would, he thought he had been quiet this entire time, but apparently, he wasn’t as silent as he thought he had been, “Sorry, I just…”

The raven-haired boy stood upright. “I think… I found a better game I wanna play.”

He kicked the door closed and walked towards the shower, pulling his shirt off. Prompto’s breath hitched, was this really about to happen? He wasn’t dreaming, was he?

“Noct do you really want to…” He paused and looked at Noctis. He stood in only inches away from the shower door, shirtless and staring at him with an intensity he’d never seen before. His hands came up to his waist, unbuckling his belt and pulling out of the belt loops slowly. Prompto licked his lips as he watched him. Gods, this can’t be real. This can’t be....!

Noctis smirked, “You know, you’re a lot bigger than I imagined.”

Prompto felt his cock twitch slightly at that comment, “I-I um, yeah… I guess I’ve been blessed with a slightly larger package.”

“It’s not just a blessing for you.” Noctis winked at him and undoing his pants.

The blonde’s head was spinning, his heart was pounding in his ears. He could cum right then and there, he swore! Noctis’s pants fell from his hips, revealing a forming bulge that laid snuggly in his black boxer shorts.

Prompto was practically drooling, he wanted him, he wanted him so damn bad. And it was as if Noctis read his mind. He gave him yet another smirk and turned his back to him. Prompto ran his hand down the shower door, biting his wet lips. He watched as his lover pulled down his boxer shorts slowly, revealing his plush, yet toned ass.  _Damn tease._

“Gods, you're so gorgeous,” Prompto said, staring up and down his backside.

Noctis looked over his shoulder, “I bet you say that to all the guys.”

Prompto shook his head, “You’re the one and only exception. Why don’t you come here so I can get a better look at you.”

He turned and opened the shower door, stepping in with his lover. Prompto’s eyes immediately roamed up and down his body. (just as Noctis’s roamed his) From his beautiful face to his toned chest and perky nipples to his torso which was tattooed with black and blue roses that stopped at his upper thigh. (It was a fucking work of art on his body.) His eyes roamed down to his gorgeous thighs and toned legs, and then back up to his cock.  _Wow._ Even his cock was pretty. (Was that weird to think?) Noctis wasn’t as big as him, but he wasn’t puny either. He could definitely give him a run for his money for sure.

Prompto was snapped out of his thoughts by Noctis tipping his head upward, “Like what you see?”

“Loving it. I’m most definitely the luckiest man alive,” Prompto placed his hands on his hips.

“Hm, well, I’m just as lucky I think. Who knew my boyfriend had such a nice body?” Noctis replied, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

“You really mean it?” 

“My compliments are never lies” 

“Noct...” Prompto’s lips pressed up against Noctis’ hungrily,  Noctis wasted no time to kiss him back with just as much hunger and desire. It’s as if he wanted this as much he did, well there was  _no doubt_ that he wanted this as much he did Though, Prompto couldn’t help but wonder, how long he had been waiting for this? As long as he had? Longer? Well, all that didn’t really matter he supposed, all that mattered was this moment, right now.

Hands began to roam up and down bare flesh, stroking, feeling, squeezing. Moans filled the air, echoing off the shower walls. Their tongues danced and twisted together as their kiss continued to ever deepen.

Prompto gave Noctis’s ass a firm squeeze.  _Gods, it’s so plush!_   He gave it another squeeze, causing Noctis to moan against his lips. He slowly pulled away, a trail saliva dripped down his chin. The two looked at each with heated eyes. Their lips were slightly swollen, their chest heaved up down as they panted from the kiss they had just shared. “O-Oh you like me grabbin’ your ass?” Prompto teased, giving it a quick smack.

“M-Maybe,” Noctis muttered his eyes averting from his gaze.

Prompto backed him up against the shower wall, “Noctis...” He breathed as he ran his tongue across his lips. “Look at me.”

Stormy skies met skies of blue, “You should be honest and tell me what you like, after all, we are supposed to enjoy making love.”

“Fine... I do!” he admitted.

“Good. See, now we’re taking a whole new step in our relationship. Learning about each other’s bodies.”  Prompto smirked a bit. “I’m curious to know which position you'd like me to fuck you in.”

“No way. This is my house, I should be one that’s fucking you.” Noctis argued.  

Prompto leaned forward and began kissing along his collarbone, “Oh, so that’s how it works? Mmm?”

Noctis let out a soft, ‘mm-hmm’ as tangled his fingers through his golden locks. Prompto’s lifted his head and pressed kisses all over his neck, nipping at his skin. Noctis tilted his head to the side, exposing more flesh for him to kiss. “I think your body is saying otherwise,” he whispered, kneading his ass in his hands as he continued to kiss his neck.

“Have no idea, what you’re talking about.” Noctis sighed, running his hands down his back.

He kissed up to his ear, gently biting the top of it. “I mean, let’s be fair Noct, you did interrupt me right in the middle of jerking off. I think the least you could do is to just let me fuck you.”

“Your fault for getting caught. You were being loud.”

Prompto kissed back down to his neck, placing heated kisses all over the smooth, wet flesh. His blood began to boil, to have Noctis in his arms like this… oh, he was losing it.

“Please, Noct. Let me fuck you, I’ll be gentle. I promise.” he whispered against his skin. “Just for this time?”

“Prom…” he breathed, running a hand back into his hair.  “Why don’t you shut-up for a while, huh?”

“Make me.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Noctis replied, letting him go and getting down on his knees. Prompto slightly rose his brows in surprise. Was Noctis about to give him a… a blowjob? Did… he know how to do that?  _Guess I’m about to find out._

Noctis took Prompto’s cock in his hand and gave the tip an experimental lick. He hummed in approval, then took another lick, “Mmmm, not bad.” Noctis gave his cock a few strokes. “This might not be perfect but...”

Prompto shook his head, “It’s our first time, I know it’s not gonna be… per-perfect!” he shuddered as he felt Noctis’s tongue slowly run up his cock, from his balls to his tip.

Noctis swirled his tongue against his slit, tasting some of the pre-cum that had formed, “A bit bitter, but it’s got a decent taste.” he commented, before wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock, sucking on it gently. Prompto placed a hand on his head, stroking his hair lovingly. 

“Noct...” 

The raven-haired boy began to bob his head up and down his cock, being able to get halfway down his length. Oh, he  _definitely_ had some experience of giving a blowjob. “Don’t take in more than you can handle,” he said in a shaky voice, his fingers tangling in his hair. “I don’t want you to ch-choke! Ah!”

Just as those words were spoken Noctis took in more of his cock, Prompto looked down at him, “A-and you haven’t d-done th-this before?”

Noctis raised his head, letting go of his cock with a ‘pop’ sound. He gave his boyfriend a smirk, continuing to stroke his length in his hand, “Haven’t. You’re the first man I’ve been with. I’ve done more than enough research though.” He rewrapped his lips around Prompto’s cock and began sucking again, his head bobbing up and down faster this time.

“Gods, Noct!” Prompto’s head fell back as he placed a hand on each side of his head gently gripping it. Prompto was absolutely melting under Noctis. He was trying so hard not to thrust in his mouth, but as seconds ticked on it was showing itself to be impossible, not when he was sucking him off like this.

“Mmm, you’re amazing, babe…!” he moaned as his fingers gently brushed his damp hair. “So fuckin’ amazing!”

Noctis’s sucking got harder, his tongue ran up and down the underside of his cock. Prompto became a screaming and moaning mess. He was close, super close. He could tell by the way his stomach was tightening. “I’m not gonna last… much longer!” he shouted. Noctis hummed lowly, sending vibrations straight up his body, causing the blonde to squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head fall back.

He ran his cock across Noctis’s tongue, thrusting in his mouth in short burst to not choke his lover. “Yes! Oh, oh yes!” Prompto pulled at Noctis hair hard. “Oh gods, Noct, mmmm! Gonna..!”

Noctis opened his mouth and let Prompto’s cock slide out. Thick, hot ropes of cum shot onto his face and lips, dribbling down his chin and onto his neck. Prompto became a moaning, trembling mess. He had never in life had such an earth-shattering orgasm like this in his life. Even when he thought it was over more cum shot out of him. His body felt as though it was on fire, his legs trembled, and his head was spinning.

Noctis licked up his cock, licking up the cum that had slid down it, “Mmm, Well, that didn’t quite...” he licked his lips. “Shut you up, but, I’m still satisfied with the reaction.”

“Y-you must,” Prompto swallowed hard, slowly coming down from his high loosening his grip on his dark locks. “Have d-done a sh-shit ton of research.”

“Had to. I wouldn’t know what the hell I would be doing if I hadn’t.” Noctis flicked the tip of his cock with his tongue. “You had a lot built up babe.”

Prompto opened his eyes and looked down at his lover, “Oh I wish I had my camera right now.”

“Take a photo with your memory, chocobutt,” Noctis said, licking his lips and chin. “This moment is only between us. Not the picture developers.”

“True enough.” Prompto pulled Noctis to his feet and pulled him in for a kiss, which Noctis graciously returned back. “I love you, Noct.”

“Love you.”

Prompto grabbed a washcloth that was hanging on the shower caddy and began to clean his lover’s face and chin off. After the job was done, he tossed the cloth to the side and began to place gentle kisses on his lips. The two sighed happily, holding each other, gently stroking each other’s bodies. Was it possible to fall deeper in love with someone? Because Prompto felt like he was. 

After a few moments, Noctis pulled away rubbing the side of his head, “Mmm! I was expecting you to pull my hair but not that damn hard. My skull is throbbing.”

“Ah, sorry babe,” he paused, feeling heat creep up his cheek. “Noct?”

“Mm?” he hummed, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

“We’re not going to have sex tonight, are we?” Prompto asked.

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t… I mean earlier when I said I wanted to…” Prompto pressed his lips together, “Of course I want to, but that was… desire… lust… talking.”

Noctis cocked his head bit, “I..”

Prompto continued before Noct could get a word in, “Just like you, I’ve never had sex with a man, hell, or even a woman… so I don’t know what I’m doing. I mean I can imagine it in my head, but… I’m sorry, I can't-do it.”

Noctis gently grabbed his face, “Prom, it’s okay,” he began, “We have all the time in the world to have sex and learn about it.”

“Yeah?”

Noctis pressed a kiss against his forehead, “Yeah. When I came in here I wasn’t expecting us to have sex. I just wanted to make you feel good.”

Prompto smiled and kissed Noctis sweetly, “What a guy. Thank you for being so understanding. You’re awesome Noct.”

“I know, I’m the best.” he said giving him a quick wink.

“Oh, and you passed in making me feel good, that’s for sure!” Prompto smirked a bit. “I’m going make my king feel good too.”

“Better,” Noctis said, resting his arms around his neck. “I’m most definitely in need of your attention.”

Prompto’s eyes shifted downward, Noctis’s cock was still standing tall, a bit of pre-cum was already leaking from the tip. His eyes locked back onto his, “I’m more than willing to giving you all my attention, your majesty.” he stated, taking his cock in his hand, circling the tip slowly with his thumb.

“That’s wonderful to hear, After all, I do love _lots_  of attention.” Noctis sighed softly, staring right back into his orbs of blue.

Prompto began to stroke his lover’s cock slowly, just like he would with his own, “Good, cause you’re going to get tons of endless attention  _and_  love from me tonight. Starting with this handjob and ending with us making out in your bedroom.”  

Noctis let out a breathy laugh, “Sounds amazing, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the theme, "Getting Caught", I had Noct catching Prompto in the act of... *Clears throat* You know. For the theme of, "Apology", I had Prompto apologizing to Noctis for not being ready for sex quite yet, though he does want to do it with him. -Sighs- Did my best, hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Oh and yes, I did HAVE to have Iggy call, Prompto "thirsty" lol.


	6. Ever at Your Side (Stay With Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their one-year anniversary and Noctis makes a promise of a lifetime.

**Day 7: Stay With Me/ ~~Alternate Universe~~**

 

“I’m back, Prompto!” Noctis called out.

“Welcome home, king!” Prompto called back. 

He smiled as he kicked off his shoes. Noctis walked down the hall, into the living room where he found his boyfriend lounging on the couch, head resting on the armrest, phone in hand. Judging by the music and sound effects, he was playing King’s Knight. He walked over to the armrest where his head laid, “Miss me?” Noctis asked, leaning forward.

Prompto smiled and leaned up, pecking his lips softly, “Course I did. Did your shift run over today?” 

“No, I was just picking up a few things.” Noctis brought a yellow bag from behind his back. “For a certain special chocobutt.” 

The blonde quickly sat up, “My anniversary gift?” Prompto’s eyes danced in delight. 

“Gift _ s _ .” Noctis said, emphasizing the ‘s’. 

“You didn’t have to get me multiple gifts, Noct.” Prompto scooted over, inviting him to sit down. “One would have been fine!” 

“I didn’t, but I did anyway.” Noctis sat down and smiled. “Happy One Year, Prom.” 

Prompto smiled back, “Happy One Year.” 

Noctis leaned in and kissed the side of his head gently, sat the bag down at his feet. 

Yes, it’s been a year today since they got together and what an amazing year it had been. They had their bad times of course. There were arguments here and there, their school and work lives (Noctis didn’t necessarily need to work, but he did anyway) that sometimes got in the way of much-needed date nights (and/or sex sessions). But, what couple didn’t have moments like that? 

“I know this isn’t much,” Prompto reached over and pulled out a small, bright blue bag from behind a pillow. “But, it’s the thought that counts? Right?” 

“Of course,” he said, taking the bag as Prompto handed it to him. “Let’s see!” 

He stuck his hand in the bag and smiled, it was a game box…  in plastic… “Dude, no way! Is this what, I think it is? ” 

“Maybe,” Prompto said with a grin. 

Noctis pulled out an ultra-rare steel book edition of, Assassin’s Creed: Black Flag, “Prom, no fuckin’ way!” 

“Way! I know you love the franchise and I know that you were looking to add this to your collection.” 

“This is in perfect condition!” The raven-haired boy exclaimed, checking out each side of the box. “I’m blown away! How’d you even…?” 

“A LOT of searching,” Prompto answered. “I also had to pull a few strings.” 

“And the pri-?” 

The blonde placed a finger to Noctis’s lips and shushed him. “We do not speak of prices, I was just glad to contribute to your Assassin’s Creed collection.” Prompto gave him a peck on the cheek.

Noctis nodded and placing the game in his lap, “Fair enough. Okay, enough of my fanboying. It’s your turn!” He picked up the bag that sat at his feet, “Start with the top and work your way down.” 

Prompto to the bag and smiled, “Geez, it’s like Christmas or something!” 

At the top of the top of the bag were the set of couples t-shirts Prompto had been _dying_ to get. “His King” was on the back of the bright orange shirts,  in big, bold letters. The second gift was a huge bag of his favorite candies, and the third and final gift was large stuffed Chocobo from the Chocobo Emporium. Just as Prompto knew Noctis had been eyeing the game, Noctis knew he had been eyeing this plush. It was, quote, “an ultra-rare special limited edition” Chocobo. He could somewhat see how it was rare. The color of the bird plush was not the usual dark yellow of others, but a gold like color. Kind of like the color of Prom’s hair.

“I can’t believe you got em’ for me!” Prompto exclaimed, hugging the Chocobo close to his chest. “Best. Anniversary. Ever!” 

Noctis smiled, “I’m glad you liked all your gifts.” 

“More like! I love them!” Prompto grinned widely. “You have to help me save my candy, I don’t wanna eat it all in one sitting!” 

Noctis nodded, “I will promise.” he paused. “Hey... Prompto?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I have one present.” 

“Aw, Noct!” Prompto sighed. “You already got me a lot! If you would have just got me the Chocobo I would have been more than happy!”

Noctis laughed softly, “I know. But, this one is a gift for the both of us.” 

“Both of us? Well, that’s different then!” Prompto smiled. “Is it tickets to the Chocobo Carnival that’s coming or reservations to one of our favorite restaurants, maybe?”

“Close your eyes and I’ll show you the final gift.” 

Prompto nodded and closed his eyes. Noctis waved his hand in front of his face to make sure he wasn’t peeking. He laughed, “They’re closed, Noct.” the blonde assured. “Now come on! I wanna know what the final gift is.”

Noctis reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. Inside, was a sparkling, sterling silver ring adorned with small black stones. The ring was a symbol of a promise to Prompto, a promise that one day in the future, Noctis was going to ask him to be his husband. 

He took a breath, “Okay, before you freak out, I’m letting you know now, it’s not what you think it is.”

Prompto nodded, “Alright, can I open my eyes and see  _ what  _ is then?” 

“Open them.” 

The blonde opened his eyes slowly, then gasped when he spotted the small black box in Noctis’s hand, “Prompto, this ring is a symbol of my love and a promise. A promise that one day, I’m going to ask you to be mine forever.” Noctis smiled. “As much as I wanna marry you now. I figured we should finish up school and plan out our lives together, first.” 

Prompto stared down at the ring in silence. Noctis chewed on his lower lip, wishing he would say something,  _ anything _ . 

“Y-you um, don’t have to accept it, if you don’t want to, it’s just…!”

“Prompto Caelum,” he heard his lover say. “I think it’s got a pretty nice ring to it.” 

He looked up Noctis and gave him the biggest smile he ever had. Tears of happiness were beginning to flow down his cheeks, “I’ll be waiting, Noctis.” He held out his hand. 

Noctis smiled back, took the ring from the box, and slipped it on his finger. It was the perfect fit, “I love you Prompto,” he said softly. “Thank you for accepting the ring.” 

Prompto wrapped his arms around him, “Like I told you a year ago. I’m ever at your side.”  

Noctis held the man he loved close to him, “Me too. Ever at your side.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you read till the end. As I said, I feel like these entries were rushed and weren't my best. I would like to one day flesh out this story and maybe make it a slow burn love story. I feel like that's what it truly should be. Anyway, if you read all my entries, thank you so much, and I hope you enjoyed them! Hopefully next year, I'll be a bit more prepared for Promptis Fan Week! Until then!


End file.
